


I'm sorry! R u ok?!

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Chas being Horrible to Robert, M/M, Mention of Robert being shot, Protective Aaron, Protective Liv, angry Liv, hurt robert, mention of chrissie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Inspired by when Chrissie visited Robert in the hospital and put pressure on his wound making him wince. Wat if Aaron accidentally did the same when they had a fight?





	1. I'm sorry please forgive me!

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched when Robert got shot and Chrissie came to visit him hurting him. This idea came into my head.

Robert was so Angry! He had a hard day at work not being able to sign any new contracts which made Nicola lose it with him and call him useless and incapable of doing anything right! On top of that Liv was causing trouble as well taking Aaron into Hotten for the day knowing that him and Robert had plans. 

He stormed into the woolpack wanting a drink when Chas was there obviously in a bad mood. "Pint when your ready please Chas" she just ignored Robert. "Hello? Earth to Chas Dingle!! I want a pint" 

Chas filled up his glass but instead of putting it down infront of him she threw it at him spilling it all down his front. "Chas!!" Robert exclaimed! "What the hell was that for?" "I hate you!" Chas hissed at him and stormed off. Robert was confused! 

What did he do to her today? Just then Aaron walked in and started laughing at Robert. "Do you think this is funny?!" Robert sneered. "It's pretty funny!" Aaron said while laughing.  
"Your stupid mother did this!" All of a sudden Aaron stopped laughing and stood still. All of a sudden everything made sense to Aaron. Why Chas was in a mood in the morning. And why Liv took him to Hotten. It was Katie's birthday!

"You can't blame her Robert" Aaron said when taking him into the back. "Why not?!" "Look what she did to me!" 

Aaron calmly explained about Katie and how today was her birthday. Robert was quiet. "But that was an accident! His can she still hate me? " I thought she was finally accepting me." Aaron didn't know what to say. "But then again she is mental! So god knows what's going on in her head?!" 

That was it for Aaron! No one said that about his mother! Not even Robert! He lashed out at Robert and shoved him really hard. But he touched Robert's wound.

Robert stumbled back and fell on the floor he started screaming and Aaron thought he was acting. "Good actor that idiot!" But it was clear to Aaron that Robert was in a lot of pain.

"Rob" he said quietly and bent down next to him. Robert couldn't stop screaming and when Aaron tried to touch him Robert shouted. "NO!! Don't touch me! How could you?!" Robert had tears streaming down his face by now. Aaron didn't know what to do he just sat in shock.

Liv was upstairs and when she heads Robert scream she came running down. "ROBERT! What did u do Aaron?" She screamed at her big brother.

"Nothing! Liv I swear! He was talking about Mum and I just shoved him I swear that's it." Liv was so angry at him " ohh you just shoved him right! Touching his bullet wound where someone shot him! You're stupid Aaron!" Aaron was shocked at Liv's reaction she never defended Robert. 

Robert stood up as carefully as he could and walked out. Looking at Aaron with hurt. Liv went after him before glaring at Aaron. "You need to look after your boyfriend!"

Aaron had finally found Liv and Robert at the pavilion. Robert with his head on Liv's shoulder and liv stroking his hair whispering "it's ok I'm here now. Your safe promise."

Aaron sat down next to both of them Robert flinching straight away and moving closer to Liv. "Robert.." he said quietly. Robert just looked up at Liv with wide eyes who just nodded at him. " you're av idiot Aaron! Remember when he ended up in hospital after that happened to him!! Well that poisonous Ex-wife of his went to see him and put pressure on his wound which hurt him!! Now you're doing the same! So well done! You're supposed to look after him idiot!" 

Aaron was just in shock and had tears in his eyes "Robert! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to please forgive me! I would never hurt you on purpose! You're my life Rob!" He sobbed. Robert moved out of Liv's arms and held on tight to Aaron "no Aaron. I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that about Chas. Please forgive me!"

Both lad had tears in their eyes after Robert's words causing Liv to say "soft lads" but she took them both in her arms and hugged them tight. After all they were her everything


	2. Chrissie...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron still feels guilty for hurting Robert but when Robert says something about Chrissie leaving him shocked and stunned what will Aaron do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to be just one chapter but I had another idea for it hopefully it makes sense x

Aaron and Robert went for a walk leaving Liv at the woolpack doing some homework. Before they left Liv glared at Aaron and hissed "make sure you look after him because he needs you and don't even think of upsetting him again or you won't see him tonight!"

Aaron just nodded and went to Robert who was waiting outside. Aaron approached him and gently put his arm around Robert who still flinched at the touch. "I'm so sorry Rob. I didn't mean to hurt you I swear it was an accident I told you before you're my life but you're also my best friend" 

Robert looked up at Aaron for a second before mumbling something. "What" Aaron asked quietly. "Chrissie" Robert mumbled. "Chrissie?" Why would he compare me to Chrissie" Aaron thought? "Rob? What's Chrissie got to do with anything?" 

Robert looked up at him with red eyes and spoke quietly "Chrissie tried to kill me" Robert took one look at Aaron who was standing still and just ran away..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So will Robert tell Aaron how Chrissie tried to do what she did? And will Aaron find him?  
> Let me know wat you think x

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a chapter of Liv protecting Rob and getting angry at Aaron. Sorry Aaron had Liv fans! Let me know what you thought x


End file.
